


the sins of the father (live on in their daughters)

by caughtinkhanded



Series: you can learn a lot about a woman by getting smashed with her [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post RotJ, basically jyn and leia drink their body weight in moonshine and get kinda emo, they all survived scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: "I met your father before Scarif. He seemed like a good man." She glanced down at her hands, so calloused and scarred compared to Leia's. "To good men." She took her shot and passed the bottle."And women," amended Leia. She let out a little giggle, swinging her legs over the platform. Her brown eyes were already unfocused as she stared down at the celebrations. "Can I tell you something only a few people know?" Leia leaned into Jyn, who promptly took another shot because if she was going to be dealing with royal secrets, she was going to well and truly blasted. "Bail Organa wasn't my real father."-or-after it's all said and done, Jyn and Leia still are their father's daughters and one way to deal with that involves an overabundance of alcohol.





	

She should've felt better. Happier, elated even. It was all over. They could all finally move forward into peace. 

But she was not made for peace. She was a weapon to be wielded. She had never known peace in her life. To some extent, she was her father's greatest creation, his greatest weapon. 

Jyn twisted her hands in her lap, suddenly unable to stay still. The blood that ran in her veins almost felt like a betrayal. Like she had been the one responsible for all of those who died because of the two Death Stars. She had done everything in her power to finish what her father started, but it wasn't enough. 

It was never enough. 

She watched as the Rebels celebrated their definitive victory, bright smiles and loud voices around a bonfire. She searched briefly for Cassian, for the only person she had left. Her mother, Saw, her father, Bodhi, Chirrut; they all left her. After Chirrut's death, Baze had disappeared. 

Jyn had half a mind to seek him out. Wallow in solitude until the end of her days. 

Cassian was the only one left. Her home. 

But even now, after all she had done for the Rebellion, even as a Rebellion hero, she felt out of place. She ought to just - 

"Can I interest you in a shot?" A crisp voice asked above her. Jyn twisted to look up to the intruder. 

"Ah, your highness, of course, um, yeah, uh..." Jyn slid over a bit so that the princess could join her in her little alcove. Leia sat down with all the grace befitting her station, a bottle of clear liquid clutched in her hand. 

"A gift from the Ewoks. I think it's strong enough to strip the paint off an x-wing." Leia shot her a disarming smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Jyn Erso, right?" 

"Yeah, that's me." Jyn glanced away from the intensity of the princess' gaze. "And I already know who you are, your highness." 

"Leia." The younger woman added abruptly. 

"Huh?" 

"You can just call me Leia. There's no need for formalities now, are there, Sergeant Erso?" 

Jyn managed to tick one corner of her mouth up. "Jyn. So what brings you up here? You should be down there, one of the great heroes of the Rebellion." 

Leia shrugged. "It doesn't quite feel real. We've all spent so much time working towards the defeat of the Empire, and now it's done." Leia uncapped the bottle and took a swig from it, shuddering slightly at the taste. "You're a hero too, you know. Without you and your team, we never would've been able to destroy the Death Star." 

Leia handed the bottle to Jyn. After taking a shot, Jyn coughed out, "Well, kriff, if I didn't know any better I'd say those fur balls were trying to kill us." She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. "There wouldn't even have been a Death Star if not for my father." 

Leia grabbed the bottle back. "A shot then, for our fathers." Without waiting for Jyn's response, Leia tossed back another shot. 

Jyn quickly followed suit before saying, "I met your father before Scarif. He seemed like a good man." She glanced down at her hands, so calloused and scarred compared to Leia's. "To good men." She took her shot and passed the bottle. 

"And women," amended Leia. She let out a little giggle, swinging her legs over the platform. Her brown eyes were already unfocused as she stared down at the celebrations. "Can I tell you something only a few people know?" Leia leaned into Jyn, who promptly took another shot because if she was going to be dealing with royal secrets, she was going to well and truly blasted. "Bail Organa wasn't my real father." 

"Sometimes surrogate parents do more for you than the real ones ever did," Jyn supplied helpfully, waiting for Leia to drink before continuing, "You have to make your own family with what you have." 

"No, no, that wasn't what I was trying to tell you." Leia shook her head vigorously. She inhaled a shaky breath, her hands fisted in the material of her shirt. "My father... my father..." She stopped, unable to get the words out. "He was a terrible man." Leia drank again, spilling some of the liquid down her front. 

Jyn let out a sharp laugh. "My father created the Death Star, so unless your father was Darth Vader or something, I think I've got you beat." Leia's knuckles turned a stark white against her shirt. "Oh kriff," Jyn mumbled, "I didn't, I mean, actually?" 

Leia nodded numbly. Jyn wrested the bottle from the other woman's tight grasp. "He was a monster. Luke says he redeemed himself in his final moments, but..." She shook her head violently as if trying to rid herself of the thoughts. "He was there. He made me watch." 

Jyn wrapped an arm around Leia in an effort to comfort her. They sat there in silence for a while, the alcohol swirling around with the sins of their fathers. 

"I'm sorry." Jyn finally said, breaking the silence. 

"What for?" 

"Everything? My father, the Death Star. All of it. Alderaan. We weren't fast enough. If only-" 

"They were always going to use it. There was nothing you could've done." 

Jyn glanced at her through her lashes. "How can you be so forgiving? My father built the weapon that killed your entire planet. How do you not hate me?" 

Leia paused for a while, comprehending Jyn's words. "You know, when we destroyed the first Death Star, there was so much happening and I was right in the middle of it, but all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Everybody I had ever known on Alderaan was obliterated and it happened right before my eyes. Nobody even remembered Alderaan and the sacrifice that had been made. It was all about how the Death Star had been destroyed. I don't even think anybody said anything to me for days about it." Leia tapped a finger against the bottle. "I was so angry. With everybody and anything. But I used that pain and anger to fuel me. Force, I've been running on that since this whole thing started." 

Jyn took another shot, her blood still burning and aching. "I've been running on anger for longer than that. There's nothing left of that little girl who had both her parents. She was consumed by fire and anger." Jyn's fingers traced the crystal pressed against her breastbone. It burned hot against her skin, a warning, a reminder. "I never expected to live this long." 

"I never thought I'd be the last of my planet." Leia added miserably, her voice choked by tears. Jyn wordlessly gave her the bottle. 

"To Alderaan." 

"To Jedha and Scarif." Leia said after she drank, the alcohol turning her voice to a low rasp. "To those we have lost." 

"And to those we have found." Jyn leaned back, her head spinning. "You're not too bad, Leia, for a princess I mean." Her mouth twisted up in a lopsided smile. 

Leia, her eyes drunkenly hazy, grinned back. "You're not too bad for a thief either." 

"We aren't our fathers, you know?" Jyn sighed. "We fought for a better world. We won." 

Leia bobbed her head. "This is how freedom and liberty survive with sacrifice and hope." 

"And the daughters of men who did terrible things." Jyn bumped her hand against Leia's and was rewarded with a bright and yet so sad smile. The crystal against her skin burned brighter. "You have a strong heart, Leia." 

"As do you." Leia leaned back until she was lying flat on the platform. "Do you think that they're watching over us? Our parents, I mean?" 

Jyn joined her on the platform, staring through the leaves to the sky. "I didn't for a long time. So many people have left me and I was so angry. My mother, my father, Saw... everybody. But I don't think they're ever truly gone. We are all made up of the people who loved us." 

"Jyn?" A familiar voice floated over them. "Jyn, are you in here?" 

"Hey Cass," Jyn smiled up, her eyes squinting to find him. "What're you doing here?" 

Cassian took in the scene in front of him, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. "I've been looking for you." 

"You're always looking for me. Always come back." Jyn tugged on his sleeve. "You do have a kind face. Even when you're being all spy-ish, and all." 

"How much have you had to drink?" He gently brushed her hair away from her face. 

Leia let out a giggle. "Many, many shots." Cassian turned to look at her; he had almost forgotten there was anybody else there. "Jyn's fun." There was a goofy grin plastered on her normally regal features and her hair was splayed out around her. 

"Are you okay, your highness?" Cassian asked, shifting his focus to the younger woman. 

"Hey princess! Leia!" A male voice echoed up towards them. "Leia!" 

"She's up here!" Cassian called down. "Okay, how about we get you both standing?" He looped an arm around Jyn and began to lift her up. Jyn stumbled a bit but Cassian caught her around the waist. He carefully guided her to lean against one of the walls. Once Jyn was relatively stable, Cassian set to work lifting the princess off of the floor. 

The smuggler soon appeared, an uncharacteristically worried expression on his face. "Hey, princess." 

"Han!" Leia cheered, spinning out of Cassian's grip and into Han, who almost fell with the force of her hug.

Jyn had been slowly sliding down the wall and Cassian had to lunge to catch her before she hit the ground. "Easy there." He said, wrapping her arm around his neck. 

Han and the princess were apparently deep in conversation, their foreheads pressed together. Cassian began to guide Jyn towards the doorway, but she was dragging her heels. 

"Jyn, time to go." 

"You don't give me orders!" Jyn slurred, although she seemed to think she sounded more intimidating than she did. She threw her other arm around Cassian's neck, nuzzling into his side. 

Leia then helpfully added, "Yeah! You don't give her orders!" Han caught her around the waist before she fell forward and tugged her back. 

"C'mon, princess, I think it's time for bed." 

"Of course you'd say that." Leia twisted in his arms so she was nose to nose with him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Exactly what you think it means." She punctuated her sentence with a poke to Han's chest. 

Jyn tugged on Cassian's hair gently. "Cas, I think I need to go to bed now." 

Cassian nodded, winding an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall backwards. "Okay, let's get you to bed." In the background, Leia and Han were still arguing spiritedly, but Cassian's focus was fully on Jyn, who was now toying with his hair. 

"Thanks, Cas. You're the best." 

"You're just saying that because I'm carrying you to bed." 

"Mhm." Jyn hummed, her focus on her feet as they walked down the small staircase. "I really like the princess. Why haven't we ever talked to her before?" 

Cassian let out a low chuckle as he caught Jyn before she could trip over the edge. "You told me you thought she was some stuck up princess who was on a power trip. I figured it was better for everybody if you and your authority issues stayed far away." 

Jyn stopped abruptly. "I do not have issues with authority." 

"Sure, Jyn." 

"I don't." At this, she stamped her foot. "Cassian Andor..." Then she trailed off, her eyes losing their focus. 

"Jyn Erso...?" 

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." 

"I'll always be there. You won't be alone." 

Cassian pushed open the small room they had been given and Jyn dropped on to the bed. She attempted to pull off her shirt but just ended up twisted in it. "Cass. Help." 

Cassian worked as quickly as possible to get her out of her day clothes, which was made difficult by the fact that Jyn was continuously nodding off. He finally managed to get her into one of his extra shirts after which she flopped back on the bed, eyes closed. 

"Can we cuddle?" Jyn's voice broke Cassian out of his thoughts as he slipped out of his dirty clothes. 

"Did you, Jyn Erso, just ask me to cuddle?" 

"Shut up." 

Cassian settled behind her, pulling her close to him. "You asked me to cuddle." 

"I didn't." 

"Yes, you did." 

"I didn't and if you tell anybody, I'll... I'll..." There was a soft sigh. Cassian leaned over to check on her. She had completely passed out, a content smile on her lips. 

"Good night, Jyn." With a smile, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was not meant to be as heavily rebelcaptain as it ended up being. they kind of just ran away with it, ah well. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! i have some bigger projects in the works, but i figured i'd test the waters here first with whatever this was!
> 
> i'm always up to chat on tumblr at jvn-erso! 
> 
> ~ebh


End file.
